A birthday treat
by XxXVampires-are-awesomeXxX
Summary: Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle are 'lovers'. Lucius forgets what day it is. Begins dark but ends fluffy ish .


**AN: I was re-reading this and spotted several mistakes and have now corrected them and rephrased a few sentences and phrases, nothing major, sorry if re-posting it got anyone's hopes up.**

**A story I started writing at a sleepover at about three or four in the morning. Please review! It's my sixteenth birthday tomorrow! **

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I own Harry Potter? Do I look like JK Rowling? No...me no owny...**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH, SEMI-MATURE SCENES AND SEXUAL REFERENCES, NOT SUITABLE FOR HOMOPHOBES OR SMALL CHILDREN!**

Lucius awoke to find that Tom Riddle was still asleep. A classic Malfoy smirk stole it's way across the man's features as he settled down to watch the other. It was hard for Lucius to believe that the man lying there so peacefully was one of the most feared wizards to have ever lived. The first time Tom (for Lucius felt that whilst in bed with the wizard, referring him by any other name seemed inappropriate...too formal, of course he wouldn't call him Tom to his face, unless invited to, Lucius' sense of self preservation was far stronger than that) had asked Lucius to sleep with him, Lucius had felt fearful and afraid. He'd never been with a man before and what would happen if he couldn't...please him correctly? Also, would he ever be able to look the other death eaters in the eye once more? Would he be able to look his _wife _in the eye again? All of these fears had passed after a while, however and Lucius had begun to feel an attraction for the man. He had even begun to find himself quite content with this...arrangement. He couldn't call what happened between the two of them a relationship...exactly, for a relationship needed to be founded on a strong emotion such as love or hate or at least involve some amount of like or dislike and Lucius was convinced that the man sleeping beside him was no longer capable of such emotions. He sighed as the memory of the day Tom returned to power flitted across his mind. Lucius had been completely repulsed by the man's looks and had even considered going out of his way to avoid him but luckily before it had come to that, Tom produced a potion that caused him to retain his old better looking features. Tom only used the potion when sleeping with one of his followers of course, he had no care for the way he looked but was conscious of the fact that he would get what he wanted faster if the people weren't entirely disgusted by him. The only part of Tom's new appearance that didn't change when he ingested the potion was the colour of his eyes remained the same unnatural vivid red colour that Lucius found un-nerving, not that he would show anyone that of course, that would be un-Malfoyish. It was as he was pondering this that one of those crimson eyes popped open, scaring Lucius half to death.

'Lucius? Why were you watching me sleep?' Tom questioned, opening the other eye and propping himself up on his left elbow.

'No reason My Lord...I'll stop now...' Lucius replied, hastily looking away at the ceiling, never before had he realised that the ceiling of the Dark Lord's bedroom was so full of old cobwebs, he shuddered at the thought...he was used to every thing being immaculately clean at home.

'Lucius! Stop mentally criticising my ceiling and answer me!' Tom snapped.

Lucius was unsure whether to comply, what if Tom hurt him for taking priorities? You never knew with that man.

'Tell me!' Tom commanded, giving Lucius a look that _promised_ hurt if he didn't obey.

'It's just that...well...you look so peaceful when you're asleep.'

Tom raised an eyebrow.

'I only meant...well...' it was not often that a Malfoy was reduced to the inability of forming a coherent sentence.

'You meant what? Be careful now...My Little Snake...if you don't tell me I might assume the worst and get offended...neither of us want that now do we?' Tom purred.

'I...it was nothing offensive My Lord...I only meant that you were rather...attractive when you were asleep...I couldn't stop myself...I'm sorr-' Lucius' apology was cut short by Tom's lips crushing down against his own. They kissed for several minutes, Lucius parted his lips to allow Tom's tongue entrance but Tom pulled away and stopped the kiss.

'I love it when you're scared Little Snake...' Tom whispered huskily into Lucius' ear. Lucius wisely decided to stay silent, to not have done so could have been fatal.

Tom moved down to Lucius' neck and bit down, gently at first but adding more and more pressure every second, until he could taste the blonde's salty blood. Lucius tried his hardest not to wince or show his pain in any way, his father, Abraxas Malfoy had ingrained into him the rule 'Malfoy's do not ever show pain under any circumstances'. Tom realised what Lucius was doing and merely bit harder, he wanted a reaction out of his Snake. Lucius took in a sharp intake of breath and Tom lessened the pressure from the bite gradually, before finally pulling away. Once Tom had stopped biting him, Lucius found himself trying his hardest to quell the urge to rub the bite, knowing that if he showed Tom that it bothered him, he might do something like bite him again or something else more painful. Tom noted the look of concentration upon Lucius' face and deduced that the pain from the bite was bothering him more than he cared to show, he smirked evilly.

'Is My Little Snake in pain?' Tom cooed.

'N-no My Lord...' Lucius croaked out, refusing to rise to the bait.

'You liar.' Tom hissed into his ear.

Lucius gulped. Oh here we go again, he thought, preparing himself for more pain. Tom saw this and rolled his eyes.

'Oh Lucius...My Snake...why must you not show any pain? It's getting rather old, dear.'

'I'm a Malfoy.' Lucius replied with as much dignity as he could, 'A Malfoy does not ever show any-OW!'

Tom cut short Lucius' recitation of the ancient rule by delivering a sudden sharp slap to his face.

'You know I hate it when you go all 'Malfoy superiority' on me.' Tom stated, watching not without satisfaction as Lucius clutched the side of his face. Lucius glared at Tom. If he hadn't been so scared of the man, he'd have slapped him back.

'Aww is My Little Snake in pain? Would he like me to kiss him better?' Tom asked, condescendingly.

'No.' muttered Lucius and turned his head childishly, earning him another slap.

'I said would you like me to kiss you better?'

'I said no!' Lucius replied, receiving another slap.

'Let's try again...would you like me to kiss you better?'

Lucius knew that if he didn't agree, the whole question-refusal-slap sequence would carry on forever. 'Fine...yes.'

Tom met Lucius' lips with his own and kissed him surprisingly gently. A sudden knock at the door startled the two me, however and the kiss was broken. Tom rolled over and Lucius leapt out of the bed, paused to grab his clothes from where he'd left them on the floor the night before and rushed into the bathroom. The relationship between Lucius and Tom was a complete secret and nobody else, not even Narcissa knew of it. If whoever it was who knocked at the door saw the two men in bed together, it would be a massive give away.

Tom hurriedly got out of the bed, drank the antidote to the appearance changing potion and dressed in his robes. Once he was back to his normal imposing self, he turned towards the door and told whoever it was to come in. Rodolphus Lestrange entered the room, looking slightly sheepish.

'My Lord...you are needed downstairs in the meeting room...there's a fight going on...'

'And none of you imbeciles thought to break it up yourselves?'

'We tried, My Lord! We can't enter the room, there are too many curses flying around!'

Tom sighed and picked up his wand from the bedside table, 'You go on ahead Rodolphus...I need to do something.'

Rodolphus nodded and hurried out of the room and along the corridor, not wanting to displease his master. Tom turned towards the bathroom door.

'You better get dressed Lucius, I've got things to do, you might as well go home and come back at about 10'o'clock tonight.' Tom called out, before heading out the room and going down to sort out the fight. Oh how he was going to punish them for ruining a perfectly good morning with his Snake!

Lucius dressed and made sure he was presentable. Once he was satisfied that he looked as perfect as usual, he left Tom Riddle's bedroom and walked through corridors and down stairs until he found the front door. From there he walked a further half a mile before crossing over the anti-apparition border. Once he'd done that he disapparated home.

* * *

Lucius appeared a few meters away from the gate that led to the driveway of Malfoy Manor. The gate recognised him as a Malfoyand swung open, he walked through it and began the relatively long walk to the house. An albino peacock crossed his path, the sun gleaming off it's feathers and he couldn't help but smile at it's beauty. Eventually he reached his front door and the minute he'd got it open he was engulfed in his wife's embrace.

'Happy Birthday Darling!' she cried.

Lucius looked confused...birthday? It wasn't his birthday...was it? Suddenly he had the urge to smack himself in the forehead and would have done so if his hands were not busy hugging Narcissa. Of course it was his birthday...how on earth had he forgotten? Sure he'd been under a lot of stress lately and he wasn't exactly looking forward to being a year older but...you'd think he'd remember!

'You forgot didn't you?' Narcissa asked, pulling back slightly and smirking at him.

'Of course I didn't...I just...you surprised me that's all!'

'Sure...' she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside, 'come into the sitting room, Draco and I were waiting for you.'

Lucius let himself be dragged to the sitting room and saw that Draco was indeed still waiting for him.

'Happy Birthday Father!' the boy announced, handing him a present wrapped in emerald green paper.

* * *

At around 10'o'clock, Lucius excused himself from the family celebrations and apparated back to the Death Eater headquarters. He then made his way to Tom's bedroom. When he got there, he knocked on the door and was for the second time that day, grabbed as soon as the door opened. Tom pulled Lucius inside, paused to shut the door and dragged him over to the giant four-poster.

'A little bird told me that it was your birthday today.' Tom whispered into Lucius' ear. Lucius nodded, wondering where this was going.

'I think it's time I give you your birthday treat...' Tom growled into Lucius' ear and with that he pushed him onto the bed.


End file.
